junglemperorleofandomcom-20200213-history
Fair Game
Fair Game (Japanese Title: "Memory of the Continent" まぶたの大陸)) is the fifth episode of Kimba the White Lion (Jungle Emperor). Synopsis Kimba (Leo) tells the story about his time in Paris to Coco (Pauly Cracker), Bucky (Tommy), Geraldine, and Dodie. The minor character, Bongo (Speedy), is introduced in this episode by picking a fight with Kimba (Leo). Speedy (Bongo) thinks that Caesar (Panja) killed his grandfather and wants revenge. When Bongo reveals his grandfather's name, Kimba explains to Bongo that he had met his grandfather, Quasimodo, before while he was in Paris. Quasimodo was shot and killed by the french police. This explanation is shown through flashbacks. At the end of the episode, Kimba has a dream sequence about a world where all animals and humans can live together in peace and harmony. Plot The episode switches between the present time in Africa and Kimba in Paris, France. It starts with showing Kimba's time in Paris with Mr. Pompous (Dr. Mustache), Roger Ranger (Kenichi), and Mary as they go on their vacation. Back in the jungle, it's revealed that Kimba is telling the story about Paris to Coco (Pauly Cracker), Bucky (Tommy), Geraldine, and Dodie. Back to the flashback, Kimba and the humans all go the the World's Fair and look inside the museum. Mary is constantly jealous of Kimba because she thinks that Kimba (Leo) is stealing Roger Ranger (Kenichi)'s attention. Roger Ranger (Kenichi) and Mary argue over the matter while Mr. Pompous (Dr. Mustache) watches awkwardly. In the jungle, Speedy (Bongo) comes rushing into the area and picks a fight with Kimba (Leo). Speedy (Bongo) thinks that Caesar (Panja) killed his grandfather and wants revenge. When Bongo reveals his grandfather's name, Kimba explains to Bongo that he had met his grandfather, Quasimodo, before while he was in Paris. Kimba tells Speedy (Bongo) and the others about how he met his grandfather through more flashbacks. Kimba (Leo) accidentally gets dropped into the sewers by a cleaning lady. Roger Ranger (Kenichi) realizes that Kimba is missing and go to the Parisian police by report a missing lion cub with Mr. Pompous (Dr. Mustache). The police say that they are completely busy looking for a monster in the sewers, so Roger and Dr. Mustache go look for Kimba themselves. Kimba finds a dirty leopard with long claws in the sewers and the leopard fights with Kimba, thinking that the humans sent Kimba to destroy him. After the leopard recognizes some features of Kimba by his sense of smell, it reminds him of a lion he once knew called Caesar (Panja). The leopard reveals his name to be Quasimodo and used to live in Africa. He tells Kimba about the time when he picked a fight with Caesar (Panja) back in Africa. Quasimodo had lost the fight and was captured by hunters shortly after and sold to a circus. The bright lights of the circus made Quasimodo blind. He knew what happens to animals in the human world when they are not needed anymore. So Quasimodo escaped and has lived in the sewers ever since. Eventually, Roger Ranger (Kenichi), Mr. Pompous (Dr. Mustache) and the Parisian police arrive. Quasimodo is shot and killed by the police. Back in the present time at the jungle, Speedy (Bongo) doesn't believe his story at first but slowly realizes that Kimba is telling the truth. Kimba (Leo) forgives him and tells him, Coco (Pauly Cracker), Bucky (Tommy), Geraldine, and Dodie about a big dream that he has about humans and animals all living together in peace. Characters * Kimba (Leo) * Mr. Pompous (Dr. Mustache) * Roger Ranger (Kenichi) * Mary * Coco (Pauly Cracker) * Geraldine * Bucky (Tommy) * Dodie * Speedy (Bongo) Species Seen * Lions * Humans * Parrots * Giraffes * Antelopes * Gazelles * Leopards * Birds * Zebras * Elephants 1966 English Dub Edits * Speedy (Bongo) and Quasimodo are cheetahs instead of leopards. * Quasimodo is alive in this dub, most likely due to death censors for NBC. He and stays in Paris because he says he is too old to make the journey, but he wishes that Kimba will come back to Paris and bring his grandson to meet him. When the french police find Quasimodo and shoot him, he doesn't die. As they shoot, they miss and Quasi says the famous line, "I'll pretend I'm shot". * After Kimba tells Speedy the story about meeting his grandfather, Kimba asks if Speedy and everyone else if they would like to come to Paris so Speedy can meet Quasimodo. The Dream Sequence is instead shown as Kimba and his friends travelling to the World's Fair in Paris. Gallery ep. 5 Kimba on Bus.PNG|Kimba on a bus in Paris, France Ep. 5 Effiel Tower.PNG|Eiffel Tower in the episode Ep. 5 Pauly, Dodie, and Bucky.PNG|Pauly, Dodie, and Bucky Mary getting jealous of Kimba.PNG|Mary getting jealous of Kimba Kimba fighting Quasumodo (Zambo).PNG|Kimba fighting with Quasimodo Speedy picking a fight wiht Kimba.PNG|Bongo (Speedy) picking a fight with Kimba Kimba's Dream Sequence.PNG|Kimba's Dream Sequence Trivia * The 1993 Dub version of this episode is also known as, "A Friend Indeed", on some home video releases in the US and in Australia. * Astro Boy (Atom) makes a cameo appearance as one of the models at the world's fair Resources * Episode Guide * kimbawlion - 1993 releases * Pictures - Japanese HD Episodes * Director - English Credits Category:Episodes Category:1965 Series Episodes